


Streets cannot divide our love

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Calgary
Genre: Other, building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage





	Streets cannot divide our love

The movies are a lie.

If life was directed by J.J.Abrams or—god forbid—Michael Bey, there would be thousands of people in the street yelling and screaming, the explosions of glass, metal and stone would be all around us. The fireballs continuous.

Instead, the scene was easily quiet. Every once in awhile I’d see someone running past, but there were no crowds, no screams, no explosions. Just chunks of one of Calgary’s latest architectural masterpieces sliding ofg in surprising quiet down to the streets below.

The Bow, with its wire-mesh head at it’s foot was slowly shambling down Centre Street. The din of sirens was distant and constant. The Bow curved and glid, leaving a path of torn street in it’s wake. Sadly most of The Palomino was not spared destruction, and the hole torn through the C-Train tracks displayed the long hidden underground line. It was like tearing off the under drawers of an octogenarian—the equipment was there, but being ready-for-action has long since passed.

When the giant building started to attack the Calgary Tower my heart sank. Sure it was cheesy, sure it was an eye-sore, sure it was a symbol of 70s capitalist oil culture consumerism, but it was our “prairie penis” and this upstart was about to destroy it.

I screamed out, puncturing the quiet street with my anguish as I watched my beloved tower crumble.

Except, it didn’t crumble, it presented itself. The Calgary tower nestling itself up against the Bow. Slowly the Bow curved itself around the tower, it was a hot building dog in heat. The Calgary Tower’s LED lighting started to throb red, reflecting against the broken glass of the bow glittering everywhere.

the sound it made was unreal. There was the scraping of concrete against steel and glass, and there was a low whoomphing hum. Like the purring of a blue whale.

The Calgary Tower straightened itself…herself? himself? How do you gender a tower anyway? It was definitely the receiver in this union. At any rate it straightened itself and its head slowly rubbed up against the bow. The hum pitched higher and got louder. 

The Bow squeezed the Tower tighter, shimmering itself up and down like the waves of a Manta-Ray, this only caused the Tower to vibrate faster and faster, the LED lighting throbbing faster, only now with purple and pink light.

After a minute of this, which felt like an hour, the light-show was astounding, the pitch was fevered. It was as if a thousand raves were being thrown in the skyscraper during an earthquake, and the sounds were not that far off either.

Finally the Calgary Tower shot straight up and Tonnes and Tonnes of white hot steam spurted out of the top, as if the HVAC system completely blew its load. Which I can only guess is what happened.

I just stood and stared as a fireman strode up to me. “Sir! Sir! You need to vacate immediately!”

“Look.” I said, rather hollow. For sure enough, the Bow was back shambling to it’s normal place of rest. We both just stared as it reared back up on its former resting place, surprisingly carefully. I can only imagine to protect the mesh head. 

It’s a pity about the Telus Convention Centre though.


End file.
